User talk:Callofduty4
Hi, welcome to Made up Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Emperor Unterlord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson (Talk) 19:29, September 9, 2009 Hi Hi call of duty 4 i'm an admin here, I think it would be great to have you as an admin, as you can see this wiki needs alot of help. Cod1 19:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Congartulations you are now an admin! Cod1 23:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sup man Glad to see you're an admin here. Hopefully this wiki won't have as many vandals as the CoD Wiki. Cpl. Wilding 19:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) admin duties Please add the logo at will son this is my first wiki lol so yeah oh and as a admin duty could you create the guidelines for this wiki and make the wiki colour become a yellow colour and it is in our job to invite people i've invited 1 and ask to invite many now its your turn.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 22:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Characters For my characters like Markus Wilding, can I create detailed articles about the actual countries they ruled or would that not be allowed? Also can I use real people for the character pictures? Just wanted to make sure before I did anything. Cpl. Wilding 20:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Rs4life07 Don't unblock Rs4life07 on my admin request he insulted me and threaten me own talk pageStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 21:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nominating me for admin Can you nominate me for admin. 37 edits, a lot of mission articles and a lot of improvement goals. How'd you become an admin? Really, I don't see how 27 on a new wiki makes you an admin. I've gotten 50 something, and hae completed nearly a whole game. Peter Griffen Boy 03:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) we hate each other We keep on getting into editing wars, so I don't think he'll nominate me. Maybe he will, I'll try later today.Peter Griffen Boy 18:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Becoming admin I have a rally going, contact user:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson or vote positive or negative on me. If you vote negative remember, I'm a trained sniper. Vote yourself man. just got to my contributes if you can't find.SSJJ TSSJJ 10:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Block I'm afriad I have to block you for getting into arguements. I've been holding back FAR FAR to long! It's for your own good, I can't stand the drama on this wiki! You will be unblocked in about two hours. Please do not unblock yourself, as this will only cause trouble. I've had to suspend it becuase you haven't been on that much. I'll unblock you soon enough, I was making fun of several abuse reports I've found since I've been there. Peter Griffen Boy 17:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You deserved that block of two hours. It was all in good fun, I knew you could unblock yourself. Peter Griffen Boy 18:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My Block Okay, these will be my last anti-block message, as you know I was blocked for a month (a 32 day block), and I've come to argue for a shortening. As you may know Wouldyoukindly said in Bord's talk page. "However, one of us could also issue a cool-down block, but usually when that happens, BOTH parties get a short block". But however, mister 808 left me a somewhat mean message and I replied, yet Bord replied back to me, before Drunk got involved and insulted me, and I insulted him back. Now, he gets away with calling me a bitch twice from what I can see (I'm to lazy to look it up) Also when I called Chia a St00pud D00uche, you got mad at me. When Bord did something similar to you, you both had a chuckle and a swig. As you can see Bord and 808 both were somewhat rude to me on my blog posts, so I put one gay post and I get a month ban, and Bord gets away with a shoulder to cry on. Bord violated a lot of UTP, before I did, but I did nothing to a warrant to ban when it started, only toed the line five milimeters, but Bord was still rude and did not leave me alone when we both agreed to as well. As you see on Major Infractions on the Blocking Policy, a three day ban will be givin, and if another set of Major Infractions happen it's a whole month. I never got my three day block (GRRRR!), and i got moved to a ban. I did a Moderate Infraction, as a personal attakc is threatening to kill someone, not getitng into a rough arguement. ONly one warning will be givin (I'd consider your upsetting message as a warrning with three TOO MUCH.) It only gives out 2-10 hour blocks or a big term block for multiple of them, but thats for attacks and I just argued. (Bord called me a bitch twice, I called him a bitch once, and I get banned, WWHHHHHHHAAAAAA????????) Also this little punk did something similar, and in fact got bullied by Bord and he got the short end of the stick, ands got five days, while I got something 640% longer, I never claled anyone a "faggot", only a bitch, and that was once. Moving onto something else. 1 - PGB deserved it- Not 32 days (4 weeks to go) maybe two weeks and a half at most 2 - 1 month is plenty of time to reconsider his goals and behavior- Still thats a little long 3 - 1 month is enough time for a cooldown period- Aren't cooldowns like 1 hour-48 hours? 4 - I want him to recover from all the flame he got-I honestly don't give a shit 'bout Bord's ideas anymore, just ignore him and he'll go away. 5 - I want him to edit on other wikis. I've been monitoring his behavior on other wikis, and it seems alright.- Thats not a reasonable reason to block. I've done some research, and I'm trying to debate with syle. Peter Griffen Boy 19:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My block I was wondering if there was any way, so far, to shorten up my block. I have reviewed my block, and and it seems just, but 1 month is for SERIOUS vandals and flamers, such as going "Fuck you bitch. Climb into my ass and I'll fuck your mom's cock. I know your IP adress and I'm coming to rape your fuckin' ass bitch! Get ready bitch, you're gonna see my ass. Ready asshole?" Those people deserve a 32 day block, not doing what I was doing, I cussed once and got a month banned, when only I deserve maybe 8-14 days tops. Really though, you have to see II Superlative made a similar comment and got banned, why shouldn't bord as well, as you both (WYK) said that we both deserve a ban in this type of situation. It's been eight days since I couldn't edit, and geez, it's been pretty bad, lasting over four weeks will be critically hard. Bord has gotten away with a lot of stuff, and I don't want to wait another week and be ignored. It's gotten bad, one month is purely insane, one week would have taught me just fine. Peter Griffen Boy 21:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Callofdutywiki Well since my well deserved two weeks are about off, Joeyaa and WYK said they were thinking about unblocking and discussing the stuff with us, so can we start setting up a time? I good time cleared up on Saturday during the early PM hours if that works for you, later time will be hard for me to grasp, and as I NEED to edit and at least get a UOTM in the next five or so months or else my life will be meaningless. Peter Griffen Boy 22:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) 'Nother one bits the dust. Well I see a new user bites the dust, (DAP was just my friend, it was him typing), but I can assure you Mad Miller is not my other account, but if I did create an alternative account it would be to benifit the wiki, not so I can go away and nominate myself for an RFA or get a support. I don't think I'll ever go for an RFA until maybe many weeks and months after this thing clears. But something else for a second. Recently some flamer, has swore multiple times,flamed multiple times,vandalised multiple times,been a lot more rude the I have and gets a month block for something a lot worse and at three users in just a flame attack, nothing I did pulled the string on his bow. One month block, he needs to be blocked longer or my block needs to be shortned. Also I can get on Friday, at about 1 p.m. (American Pacific Time) and go to IRC and to discuss why two weeks is enough, I aleeady have WYK with me on the two week block (look at my "Naughty Naughty Little Peter" series of messages, or that one from WYK on my block). I'm not trying to be a monster, but I'm trying to get that bitch to go down with me. Peter Griffen Boy 22:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Template You have permission to add this template to your userpage. -- Bravo Five-Nine